tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Edge
|width = 2007–2010: 75.8 in (1,925 mm) 2011–: |height = 67.0 in (1,702 mm) Wheelbase (in.) 111.20 111.20 111.20 111.20 111.20 111.20 111.20 Length (in.) 184.20 184.20 184.20 184.20 184.20 184.20 184.20 Width (in.) 76.00 76.00 76.00 76.00 76.00 76.00 76.00 Height (in.) 67.00 67.00 67.00 67.00 67.00 67.00 67.00 }} The Ford Edge is a mid-size crossover SUV (CUV) manufactured by Ford, based on the Ford CD3 platform shared with previous generation Mazda6 and marketed in rebadged form as the Lincoln MKX. The platform is shared with Mazda CX-9 crossover (stretched), the Ford Fusion, Mercury Milan, and the Lincoln MKZ sedans. First Generation (2006–2010) The first generation Edge made its public debut at Detroit's North American International Auto Show in January 2006, with production starting in the October 2006 as a 2007 model, with the first ones reaching dealerships just before December 25, 2006, because of a brief delay in production due to issues with the supplier. The Edge implements Ford's front end design with a three bar chrome grille. Trim levels The SE includes cloth seats, single-zone manual air-conditioning, AM/FM stereo with single-disc CD/MP3 player, and 17" painted aluminum wheels. The SEL includes unique cloth seats, 6-way power driver's seat, premium AM/FM stereo with 6-disc in-dash CD/MP3 player, leather-wrapped steering wheel with secondary audio controls, and 18" painted aluminum wheels. The Limited includes leather-trimmed seats, and optionally, 6-way power front passenger fold-flat seat, EasyFold second-row seat back release, dual-zone electronic automatic temperature control, SYNC in-car connectivity system, and 18" premium chrome-clad aluminum wheels. The Limited trim level replaced the SEL Plus in 2008. The Sport (2008-) includes leather-trimmed with grey Alcantara suede inserts, reclining 60/40 fold-flat seats with center fold-down armrest, EasyFold second-row seat back release, premium AM/FM stereo with 6-disc in-dash CD/MP3 player, SYNC in-car connectivity system, larger diameter chrome exhaust tips, and 20" premium chrome-clad aluminum wheels. The Sport appearance package for the Ford Edge debuted at the 2008 Chicago Auto Show, with sales beginning as a 2009 model. It came with standard all-body colored trim and 20-inch wheels. 22-inch wheels are an optional factory upgrade. Specifications Engine Transmission Standard transmission is 6F 6-speed transmission. Safety Safety equipment includes standard dual front airbags, front side-impact airbags, side curtain airbags, anti-lock brakes, traction control, electronic stability control, and a tire-pressure monitoring system. National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) Crash Test Ratings *Frontal Driver: *Frontal Passenger: *Side Impact: *Rollover: Awards The Ford Edge has received several honors: *Ford Edge recognized as one of "Best Cars for Families" in 2007 by AAA and Parents Magazine. *Edge earns IIHS "Top Safety Pick" rating for models built after January 2007 *3.5L Duratec 35 V6 named one of the world's "10 Best Engines" by Ward. *Ford Edge named "2007 Urban Truck of the Year" by On Wheels, Inc. *Edge wins J.D. Power and Associates 2007 " APEAL Award" *Edge wins ""Michael Baldassarra Cross-Over of the year"" by Uwaterloo SAE Production The Edge (codename U387) is built at Ford's Oakville Assembly Complex in Oakville, Ontario, Canada. HySeries version fuel cell-electric plug-in hybrid concept.]] Ford Canada announced in June 2007, that a gasoline-electric hybrid version of the Edge will debut in the 2010 model year. The model is expected to use a new hybrid system from Ford, pairing an electric motor with a V6 engine. Additionally, after public presentation in 2007, Ford has been carefully pointing at future production of its HySeries Edge. This is a hybrid electric vehicle that uses hydrogen fuel along with plug-in charging of its lithium-ion battery pack, for a combined range of over . The HySeries system was first introduced in the Ford Airstream concept from the 2007 Detroit Auto Show. A concept of the Ford Edge with the HySeries Drive was unveiled in the 2007 Washington DC Auto Show. The HySeries system is related to General Motors E-Flex platform. The E-Flex Platform was introduced in the 2007 Detroit Auto Show as the power train of the Chevrolet Volt concept. This vehicle was featured in the James Bond film Quantum of Solace starring Daniel Craig as Bond, which was filmed in 2008. In 2002, starting with Die Another Day, (Pierce Brosnan as Bond) Ford and EON Productions agreed to a three film contract to have their vehicles displayed and/or used in the Bond movies. After Quantum of Solace, their contract expired. Second Generation (2011-Present) The facelifted Ford Edge was unveiled on February 12, 2010 at the 2010 Chicago Auto Show. Exterior changes include a new front fascia, wheels, and a revised bumper, while the revamped interior features upgraded materials and capacitive touch controls in place of some conventional buttons and switches, which can also be seen on the second-generation Lincoln MKX. Three new engines are offered for the second generation: a 2.0L EcoBoost I4 engine, a 3.5L Duratec with Ti-VCT making and of torque, and for the Sport model, Ford will offer the same 3.7L Duratec engine that is offered in the 2011 Lincoln MKX with and of torque. The turbocharger in the new 2.0L engine is designed for 150,000 miles or 10 years. Trim levels The SE includes cloth-trimmed seats, single-zone manual air-conditioning, MyFord Touch with 4.2" color LCD displays in cluster and center stack with 5-way steering wheel controls, and 17-inch painted aluminum wheels. The SEL includes unique cloth-trimmed seats, 6-way power driver's seat, dual-zone electronic automatic temperature controls (DEATC), leather-wrapped steering wheel with cruise control, 5-way switch pads and secondary audio controls, 18-inch painted aluminum wheels, reverse sensing system, and supplemental parking lamps. The Limited includes leather-trimmed seats, 10-way heated power driver's seat, Sony audio system with High Definition radio with 12 speakers in 10 locations, MyFord Touch with (2) driver configurable 4.2" color LCD displays in cluster and 8" color LCD display in center stack, Ford Sync including media hub with 2 USB ports, SD card reader and video input jacks, 20-inch chrome-clad aluminum wheels, rear view camera, and 6-way heated power, fold-flat front passenger seat. The Sport includes 3.7L Twin-independent Variable Cam Timing (Ti-VCT) V6 engine, 6-Speed SelectShift Automatic transmission with paddle activation, unique Charcoal Black leather-trimmed seats with Silver Smoke Metallic inserts, 22-inch polished aluminum wheel with Tuxedo Black spoke accents, body-color front and rear lower fascia, 4-inch chrome oval dual exhaust tips, and body-color side lower cladding and rocker molding. Yearly American sales References External links *Ford Edge Homepage *Ford Edge Photos, Forums, and Documents *2007 Ford Edge Road Test Review *Ford Edge 2011 Tech Review Edge Category:Crossover SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 Category:Trucks built in Canada Category:Trucks of the United States